Edge of Ruin
by feey
Summary: One shot. Zelda's visions have gone out of control, leaving the princess on the brink of ruin and insanity. When all else fails, a simple instrument may be her salavation. ugh... summary sucks. Please read. Rated K for some language.


A/N: Whee! My first one shot! Okay, so it's not that momentous an occasion. But I needed a boost, since my other story is turning out longer than expected, so finishing this has given me strength to go on! (okay, I'll stop...) So enjoy!

Oh, and Zelda and Link are about 20 here.

_On the edge of ruin she stands, watching all she knew crumble. Sleep is no longer hers to have; the dreams control her now, taking her sanity bit by bit. Bloodless fingers clutch the sheets, and unseeing eyes stare at the lush canopy of her bed. Screams of horror resound through the halls, and life is not as it should be in the once joyful castle. _

"What news do you have of my daughter?" the king asked wearily. The small nurse who was in charge of the princess's care givers shook her head sadly.

"She does not respond to any of the treatments sire. Each day she gets worse; she does not even recognize Impa anymore." The king buried his head in his hands, saddened by the news.

"Then, I suppose this is it," he whispered.

"Sire, Impa had a suggestion. She said to find a youth named Link." The king raised his head, eager for anything that may save his daughter.

"Then have her find this youth. I care not if she sends Sheikah or Hylians, just find him." The nurse bowed and shuffled out of the room to deliver the order.

Impa was at Zelda's bedside when the plump little nurse found her, out of breath.

"The king wants you to find the young man," she gasped out. Impa nodded and, taking one last look at Zelda, left the room. She would go herself; the princess was her responsibility, and so she would find the only person who had any chance of saving her. Otherwise the princess would fall into the dark chasm where her visions arose; she would fall into the chasm of madness.

The Sheikah leader did not need much; a horse, a bow and quiver, a small knife, and a smattering of supplies. As she leapt onto her white mare, she gave orders to her direct subordinate, leaving him in charge. And then, she was off, a white streak across the green plains. Following what leads Rauru had given her, she headed to the far off land of Termina, of which she had no knowledge.

_Destruction… it lies all around her. There, that is Impa there; her back and legs broken from the palace stones. There, her father's hand twitches feebly as the last bit of life flows away. There, no… now it is gone. Now everything is different… Pashya, her fat nurse, lies there, bloody and broken. Raiders this time, and everyone is dead. Everyone is always dead; everyone but her, that is. Always spared, always looking… For only **he** can save them, and stop this destruction. She would, but the visions are always changing, never the same, never concrete. And she can not wake up, and she can not warn._

After two months of hard traveling, Impa made it to the center of Termina. It was high noon, and the square reverberated with the sound of the massive clock in the center of the city. Yes, Clock Town was aptly named. Her mare stabled in the local stable enjoying a well deserved rest, Impa was now free to find Link, or at least, find where he might be. Spotting an inn as she made her way through the town, she headed there.

The door opened to a cozy room, and a red haired woman stood behind the desk. Impa blinked in surprise; the woman looked just like a young lady in Kakariko. She pushed the thought away and walked toward the counter, intent on asking about Link. However, she was stopped as two children, one with dark red hair and the other, older one with dark blue hair, ran into the room and behind the counter. She stepped to the side to avoid them, as well as the young man that followed them in.

"I am going to kill you two," he gasped as his blonde hair fell across his blue eyes. Impa raised an eyebrow; the green tunic was still a favourite of Link's it seemed.

"Nyah, you're too slow Link!" the one with red hair teased, hiding behind her mother's protective form. The woman just sighed and shooed them out, where, from their upset shouts, they were grabbed and sent off to wherever they were supposed to be.

"I'm so sorry Link," the woman said, but the youth shook his head.

"It's okay Anju," he said. The woman was about to say something when she noticed Impa standing to the side in the shadows.

"Oh! A customer!" she gasped, and bowed. "I'm so sorry. What can I do for you?" Impa smiled and stepped forward.

"I was actually looking for someone, but he so kindly ran in after your children." Link spun around to face her, disbelief on his face.

"Shit…" he breathed. "Impa? What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," was all she said as she looked at him expectantly. Link sighed, and after saying good bye to Anju, led the silent Sheikah to a set of little rooms behind a pond out of the way of the bustle of town life.

"Now what is it?" he asked warily.

"Zelda needs you," she said simply, causing Link to sigh. He walked over to a desk, sat his hat on it and ran his fingers through his blonde hair.

"Her visions have run out of control Link; she can no longer control them. Everyday she sinks deeper and deeper into the chasm. She responds to nothing, and she recognizes no one. Her father is a stranger and has been for three months now."

"And what makes you think I can do anything?" he asked softly, turning to face her. Impa paused, taken back by his face. The seven extra years were reflected there; the screams, the crying of orphaned children, and the killing. The loss of innocence, something no Kokiri of any sort should go through, was reflected back. And then, the pain of remembrance, of knowing that the person he cared most about had sent him away, to forget about it all, to forget about them.

"I don't know," she admitted softly, "But it's all we have left." Link sighed and nodded. He would do what he could; how could he not? Zelda was still a friend, more than a friend.

"I'll call Epona; you'll have to tack her up with your horse. I need to tell Jim that I am leaving and say good bye to Anju and Kafei. Then, we leave." Impa nodded and followed him out to the gate, where he called Epona to him. A loud whinny answered his song, and soon the distinctive chestnut mare was with them. Stroking her neck, Link whispered something to her; Impa assumed he was telling the mare to go with her, for the mare followed her readily enough and allowed her to tack her up.

Just as she finished, Link arrived. A young man about his age was with him, and he wore the robes of office.

"This is Jim, the mayor and an old friend," Link said simply. Impa shook Jim's hand, and then stood by her mare, waiting.

"Good bye Link," Jim said, shaking Link's hand. "I hope you have a safe journey, and come back to see us."

"I will," Link promised, and he went to Epona.

"I am going to touch Epona with one arm; I need you to hang on to the other and hold your mare, on the skin, with the other. We're warping to the Temple of Time."

"Can you do it?" Impa asked, her eyes wide. "The distance is great."

"We'll see," Link said grimly, and he began to play. The uplifting notes of the Sonata of Light filled the air, and magic surrounded the two and their horses. Then, as the final note was played, they disappeared.

_Something has changed, something is going on. The nightmares, for they are not visions anymore, are coming quicker and quicker. I see only one person, sometimes less, and then the scene changes. And from deep within the chasm, I hear someone. And he is calling, laughing. _

The king gasped as a blinding light filled the Temple of Time. He had gone there to pray for his daughter, and now before him stood Impa and a youth in a green tunic, as well as two horses.

"What is the meaning of this?" an irate priest shouted. The youth looked at him and sighed. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped, his gaze moving elsewhere. Startled, the king realized that he was the object of the blue eyed man's stare. Clearing his throat, he spoke to the youth.

"You are Link then?"

"Yes sire, I am," was the answer.

"Then Link," the priest shouted, "What is the meaning of this intrusion in this holy place? Animals aren't allowed in! They dirty the halls of the goddesses!" Impa and Link frowned at this.

"I don't have time to answer," he said as he turned, "If you want me to help the princess, I need to leave now." However, as he began to lead his mare out, a line of guards stopped him. Eyes flashing, he turned to the priest.

"Since you must know," he snarled, "This Temple is not the hall of the goddesses; no temple is. This is only the gateway to the Temple of Light, which eyes such as yours could not comprehend. As for the intrusion, it is to save **your **princess, you fool!" The sound of a door opening startled them all, and Link stopped yelling at the shaken priest.

Standing in the doorway was a short, old man in large orange robes; he was Rauru, the Sage of Time, and all knew of him.

"Rauru," Link said softly.

"So good to see you, Hero of Time," he smiled at Link, and then turned to the priest and guards.

"Let him pass," he ordered, his voice thundering through the Temple. Meekly, the priest stepped aside, and Link was allowed to pass through. Vaulting onto the mare, he hurried through the village and up to the castle.

_The voice, it's screaming now. Come, come, it calls. Come and they won't die. But is it real? Or am I imagining…_

Link had pushed his way past the guards and staff, ignoring their surprised looks and glares at his rudeness. He was worried about Zelda, very worried. When he finally made it to her room, he saw a fat nurse sitting there, crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She looked up, tears streaming down her chubby cheeks.

"The princess… She's gone." Covering her face with her hands, she sobbed. Link lowered his head, and slowly walked to the bed where the Princess of Hyrule lay, her golden hair spread out across the pillow.

Reaching into his pocket, Link pulled out a blue ocarina. Raising it to his mouth, he began to play, softly at first and then more loudly. The tune echoed through the halls, replacing the screams of terror that had harried and hassled the occupants. A soft lullaby, known by members of the Royal Family, began the sad concert and was followed by a soothing song that healed the hearts of those who heard it.

Pashya, the nurse, raised her head as she heard the songs. The young man stood beside the bed, his eyes closed in concentration. She looked over at Zelda, daring to hope that the music would somehow return her to them. Her breath caught in her throat; there was a slight blush to Zelda's cheeks, one that had not been there in many days. The young man opened his eyes as he finished his song and lowered the ocarina.

"Keep playing!" she whispered, and he brought the ocarina back up. This time he played a haunting song, one that sounded as old as time itself. And then, he began to play a song that called to the heart and called the dormant soul to awake. He played it over and over, calling.

_I hear someone calling, someone new. I know this voice, but it is different. Wait… I hear the Song of Time, and before that, it was the lullaby! I know this person, **he** has come back. Wait! Wait, I'm coming!_

Link almost stopped playing as he saw Zelda struggling. Just as he was about to stop and help her, he realized that the music was what had woken her, and so he kept playing. This time though, he switched from the Sonata of Awakening to the Sonata of Light. He put no magic behind it, allowing him to stay where he was.

_There it is! This is my song. Link, I remember now; I'm coming. _

Zelda opened her eyes, truly seeing for the first time in months. Looking up, she saw a tall young man in a green tunic and hat, playing a blue ocarina.

_He still has it, _she thought with a smile. _After all these years, he still has it._ Slowly she raised her hand, but she did not have the strength to hold it up, and it fell onto the bed. The soft sound still caught Link's attention, and he finished the song. Lowering the ocarina, he smiled and crouched down besides the bed.

"It is good to see you again, Princess," he said softly.

"Link," she whispered, "How many times have I told you to call me Zelda?" His answer was only a smile and a soft kiss on the forehead as she drifted off to sleep, to be bothered by no more visions and their demons.


End file.
